


You've changed me

by Solembum7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Grieving Dean Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanart, Other, Past 15:18, Poetry, Pre episode 15:20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solembum7/pseuds/Solembum7
Summary: A poem, set after 15:18, I was told it's 'sad but lovely'. Dean POV, kinda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	You've changed me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning! Seriously, doesn't make sense if you haven't watched 15:18 yet.  
> I never wrote a poem before. Feedback and comments are appreciated. Enjoy :)  
> There are pictures to go with the poem: https://www.instagram.com/p/CHqtXp1j2wL/?igshid=n5hnwm9y9kia

You've changed me 

I keep praying to you in my darkest hours

Though I know you can't hear

You've been gone for a while now

But I can't find peace only fear 

You've changed me for the better

But now I'm feeling cursed 

What should have felt like freedom 

Loosing you, I'm feeling worse 

The empty ripped you away

And with you went my heart

Too broken to even say goodbye

This ain't how we're supposed to part 

You wanted me to live

But I can't remember how

I will always keep fighting 

That's all I know right now 

For you I'll still keep trying

I'll smile through every day

And every night I'm crying

I love you Castiel.


End file.
